micronationalworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Guidelines
NOTE: These are guidelines - for exceptions, let common sense prevail! Be bold in your actions. If you believe you are right and are doing it for the improvement of the wiki, do it! Users of this wiki represent their respective nations. They should therefore give the best possible example of their nation, and so this should be an ideal wiki. Be civil to every user, at all times. Be neutral. As MicroWiki is an encyclopedia, avoid bias or over-emotive language in articles, so that readers may have correct information. No redlink saviors. A redlink savior is a small or insignificant article written to prevent a link from appearing red (when the article doesn't exist). Unless with proper constructive information, an article that looks like a redlink savior can be deleted after a warning period of two days. Merge as much as possible. If you have short information about a lot of things, don't just make short articles about all of them: put all of them together. A lot of short sentences put together make a long article! When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is a guiding principle of Wikia, and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. Respect copyright. MicroWiki uses the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. Don’t copy-paste information if you aren’t sure of the copyright. Decent edit summaries and clear explanations are appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. Assume good faith. In other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult them. Instead, politely explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). Be graceful. Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. Sign your posts on talk pages using MicroWikia 03:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC), which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But don't sign on mainspace articles. Use the preview button. It helps prevent edit conflicts.